


The White Crusaders - Gimme

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: The White Crusaders house Jay, Lonnie, Arlinda, Kiana, Ravina, and a guest, Jazz. Since Jazz was introduced, things have definitely not been the same in many ways than one. One night manages to push Jay to the edge and force change...
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114397
Kudos: 2





	The White Crusaders - Gimme

The White Crusaders is a group of members who wish to protect the world, protect the people, keep peace within nations, and eradicate the beings known as anomalies. After long tedious efforts, a time of peace has been attained. Hydra Bravo, a sect containing four women and one man, the leader, were given the most prestigious gift of all: A private mansion, fit for them. In Hydra Bravo were five members, Jay, the leader, Arlinda and Ravina, two sisters, Lonnie, their wall standing tall, and Kiana, their recon master. Jay, who worked so hard to get his own room filled with nothing but things that were soft.

Months ago, Jay, their leader, had accepted Jazz into Hydra Bravo. Jazz, unlike the rest of them, was a robot. On one hand, she was a valuable asset. On the other hand, she had something she couldn't control. Her libido. Day after day, they had to please her, all because it could hinder their line of work.

"My hair is messy enough as it is..." Jay says, twirling his locks while tugging his tanktop to let in cold air. "But jeez, she sure can be a great way to make it frizzier."

"At least you don't have to deal with making new pairs of glasses." Ravina said, pushing her own up to her face. She rolled her long wavy hair back into a ponytail.

"She's been getting... a bit experimental lately." Arlinda nervously giggles. Her red hair was soaked in sweat, as she brushed it back to put her headband back on her forehead. "My armpits are... so sticky."

"....She's rough." Kiana says silently. Her spiky ponytail is now down instead of up."

"And I'm too hot from the session we just did! I can't wear my turtleneck..." Lonnie whined, with her massive tits hanging out. Her motherly appearance was showing as she pouted.

"Listen. I'll have a talk with her, okay?" Jay got up and approached the door, only for it to open. Before him stood the purple giantess, her ponytail swaying... as well as her 10 foot cock.

"Hey." Jazz said with a wry smile. Jay stood in shock. The rest, couldn't help it and felt the need of pleasing. The girls had varying pleasured reactions to the behemoth before them.

"H-hey Jazz." Jay muttered. "Wh...what's up?"

"Hard dicks. Get on it."

Four hours. Four hours of torment. Jay could barely endure it anymore. It was either his ass, his mouth, or on his body. Jazz kept making him her personal fleshlight, and it was getting to the point that the entire Hydra Bravo sect was getting way too distracted from work.

"I need... give a..." Kiana was humping Arlinda on top as juices sprayed and spread everywhere as they both made out on a couch.

"You like it when mommy lets you have the milk, huh? What a cutie..." Lonnie was cradling Ravina as she sucked her tits off, while her pussy was being molested by Lonnie's fat fingers.

"Please, no more..." Jay's ass was gaping as Jazz smacked her cock once again to fling off the excess cum on the tip.

"If I can come fourteen times inside Ravina's ass, I can do the same in yours. Now, let's start number 12!" Jazz then got groped from behind by Kiana. "Oh... wanna take his place, Kii?"

"No. I want this. Gimme." Kiana then started to knead her tits from behind.

"How about you don't do that, and you can have fun with me later? Jay needs to be... " she giggles. Her cock, which keeps growing, has burning with a red glow in anticipation of the 12th shot today. "Serv--" Kiana's grip gets tighter, which causes Jazz to swing around and take aim.. except, not with her usual canon. "I said stop."

"Gimme." Jay looks back and notices the two starting a ruckus. "I get what I want when I say it, even if I have to intimidate."

"I don't know fear, you greedy little--"

"Jazz, don't start a fight." Jay tries to stop her. Of course, Kiana, with her competitive fighting spirit, sees this as an opening. She lunges forward with her palms open, ready for a strike to Jazz's abdomen. Jazz is able to hinder her with air coming from her canon that blows hard enough to slow her down. Suddenly, Ravina and Lonnie take a gander at what's going on.

"Whoa, this is more entertaining than whatever the hell you think you're doing..." Ravina gets off of Lonnie's lap and starts watching Jazz and Kiana fight.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" Lonnie looked offended, which is rare considering she's hard to emote herself.

"Finally I can get outta here." Jay gets up, lifting his pants up to his crotch and tying them back up... only to trip and fall over Arlinda who's passed out from the intensity of her and Kiana's session. "On second thought..." A plan to leave suddenly turned to a plan to just indulge on his fit friend's sizable titties.

"Give or I cut you." Kiana got close. Dangerously close.

"How about YOU give?!" Jazz retaliated in the best way she could: A kiss. Kiana stumbled as she didn't know how to react. She fell to the floor as Jazz's monster towered over her. "Now. Mouth, or pussy first?" Kiana had a hard lump to swallow.

"Gggph! Fhhckin..." Ravina overpowered Lonnie with ease as she violently tugs on her tits while sucking on them both, all with her mouth.

"Hyaah! A-Arlinda! Help! She's gone rabid!" Lonnie's moans were being terribly masked as cries for help. Today was an awfully hot September day that caused Hydra Bravo to have nothing but sex on the mind.

Jay couldn't help but keep playing with Arlinda's soft mounds on her chest. He felt so at ease because of it. Kiana and Jazz's fight kept going as she had her cock swinging around wildly, knocking things down as pre spurted out, flooding the floor. Ravina is DESPERATE for milk, and Lonnie may have told a white lie about being able to lactate as it starts to stream out of her nipples.

Kiana was too swift for Jazz, so it lead to a last ditch effort. Jazz turned her other hand into a cannon as well. "I like you. So this wont be too lethal. Keep charging at me and--" Kiana has one end goal and it's Jazz's tits. She will do anything she can to get to them. Her rush causes Jazz to react with a quick blast from both hands. Kiana, being the quick lass she is, manages to avoid it... and finally, her reward is hers. Jazz's supple, ample boobs. Jazz's eyes grow wide open... but not because of how pleasuring Kiana's hands feel.

"Wh-what was that?!" Arlinda jolts up and sees a huge hole in the wall of their home. Arlinda's jaw drops. "What the FUCK are you guys doing!?" Everyone stops. Jay gets off of Arlinda. Ravina turns her head, her glasses stained with breast milk. Lonnie turns, but can't see. Her eyes are closed shut from all the sweat and wet down her face. Kiana doesn't care. She's now sucking on Jazz's tits. Jay gets up and sees what the commotion is all about. His lust turns to anger.

"That's it. Tomorrow, we have a meeting. Tonight, however. You're all showering and cleaning the house. I've got some business to take care of." Jay stormed off to his room as soon as he put his pants back on. He groans, feeling his pants are a bit more mushy and sticky than usual. "Ugh... Jazz... this isn't a cumsock, you know..." The next morning, Jay stood in front of the ladies. His stern and serious gaze made them a bit scared. Jazz had her arms crossed, huffing. Arlinda leaned back like she'd get off scott free. Ravina was writing something on a notepad. Lonnie looked innocent and happy. Kiana looked down in grief, knowing what she had done was not good.

"No more sex." Jay is pissed. For once, his cute demeanor and always happy nature is gone. Before, he'd usually give a slap on the wrist, or monitor things. Outright banning something was unthinkable.

"What?! Why?!" Everyone except Ravina shouted.

"First, it's been getting into our productivity. Ravina and I discussed it and even she agrees. Besides." He gives a piercing stare at Jazz. "SOMEONE is gonna have to help SOMEBODY clean up the mess that happened last night. And that someone." He then looks to Kiana and Jazz. "Is definitely a part of this problem." Kiana looked down in sorrow. Jazz looked at Kiana in hatred. "You're all dismissed. But, Jazz, come with me." After the meeting, Jazz meets up with Jay, who leads her to a room.

"Jay, is something--" Jay closes the door and then gives her a kiss.

"I want you to be mine forever, Jazz." Jazz's face lit up. In a quick way to retaliate she returns the kiss by attacking his mouth and lips with her tongue. Her cock is already pushing out thanks to this.

"Aww, so cute! But you know that I love all of you equally!"

"I wanna do something special..." He hands her a blindold. "Put it on! No peeking! You're gonna love this!"

"Oh yes... good. Is it your mouth? Your butt?" Jazz's sight was hindered, so all she could feel was something heavily lubed up as she moaned excessively from the feeling of a rather tight hole forcefully inserting herself into it. "Ohhh my goodness.... This feels fantastic! Come on, let me blow my load!"

"Not yet..." Jay smirks. "Feels good, yeah?"

"Yes, please... Jay let me come!" Jazz's moans are becoming absolutely disgusting and overwhelming. Jay smirks evilly.

"Part time merchant." Suddenly, a few beeps are made, and a tight pressure onto Jazz's dick is put in place. Jazz gasps in a bit of pain.

"Oh. Is this..."

"Thank your gal pal Ravina for this piece." Jazz was now wearing a rather large cylinder shaped object around her cock. She couldn't touch it. She couldn't fuck it. She couldn't do anything.

"Is this... a chastity belt?"

"Well, more so a cage. If we're gonna have people work, we need the biggest distraction to be unavailable as much as possible." Jay smugly grinned as Jazz genuinely looked offended and hurt by that statement.

"Jay. You would... would you..." Jazz's face got sullen. "I swear when I get this thing off, you're gonna need a wheelchair."

"Honestly, I could do even worse. I could deny you an orgasm as I tease your fat sack, or fuck your ass until I'm drained. But no one can have sex. So this is best. And really..." His grin grows wider. "You're gonna threaten me with sex?"

"You're gonna need a wheelchair because I wont hesitate fucking your legs up permanently!" Jay keeps his smile up, knowing the threats are just that..

"Anyways. Have fun without being able to let out for a month or so. Everyone else can't." Jay closes the door that Jazz is in. Jazz sits there, in a very lost expression.

"I can't... do that stuff?" Jazz's anger was building. There were two things on her mind. How to get back at Jay... and if saying that phrase locked it, there may be other phrases. Perhaps one could unlock the steel cylinder cage. It wasn't the time to think of that, as her wrist device then began to alert.

"We've got missions for everyone. Solo ones at that. I've automatically assigned everyone a mission. After this, we'll go have dinner on me." The message was typed, and by Jay. "Mind you, that we will be taking on more solo work for now until we can get the hole repaired. Now I hate to do it, trust me. But everyone is punished here." Jazz was fucking done. She would've crushed the device, but it was embedded into her armor. It took her a long time to tuck the cylinder cage inside her body suit, and thankfully, it wasn't visible. Jazz sighed as she knew she would be extremely violent soon. Especially for her next few jobs. Extermination.

Jazz made sure to bring any essentials for this mission in a swamp. Lots of bugs appear in this area, so electric tools could do good to zap these oversized beasts. Jazz turned her left hand into a tazer, her body glowed and parts of her armor sparkled, as she was now ready to fight hordes of bugs. The reward was rather handsome. It could at least get one tenth of the wall repairs paid off. The bugs weren't all to hard to deal with either. After an hour, Jazz felt accomplished, receiving her reward, and then thinking, after taking what was hers...

"Do I dare even think about using these things..." Jazz saw a few logs that had a protruding part on the bark. "I just need... one..." She bit her lip. Her body couldn't help but buck her hips. She wobbled over it, starting to straddle it. Upon touching her ass, she felt a bit of aching as her cock attempted to get hard and long, but it was no use. It hurt too much. At the same time... Jay was on her mind. That sweet and cute boy was all she could think of. His cute fluffy hair, bouncing up and down as he does as well. His giggles and cheers as he smiles. His eyes, sparkling as he looks her in the eye...

Jazz growls. Her thoughts descended to impurity. His hair bouncing around as he rides her giant cock. His giggles turning into feverish pants as he smiles from her putting it inside as she thrusts. His eyes sparkling, tears falling from his eyes from the intensity of how much Jazz and him fucked so much. That's all she could think about. It's all she wanted. And she will get it, no matter the cost.

A week went by since the enacting of No Sex and the constant grinds of work. Everyone had a goal to reach for how much to pay for the hole in the wall. Ravina, Arlinda, and Lonnie all had 40,000 of 80,000 of the needed amount of money to repair. It's comparable to about every 100 being 1 dollar. They had, theoretically, 400 dollars each, and all three need 800. Kiana has 100,000 to earn, and has about 35,000. Jazz, on the other hand, can do one more job, and she's got her part of the bargain done.

"Honestly, I can't help but be jealous." Ravina said, twirling her long brown locks in front of her face. "She's got no real energy or tiredness. I think one night she tried to sleep with me, and tried to mimic snoring!"

"Surprised she didn't hold you tight and break your bones." Arlinda joked.

"She likes me too much. I guess she felt bad she couldn't fall asleep like a human does."

"Either way..." Lonnie spoke up, trying to keep her hands away from her body. "She's been doing better than us. We need to keep up!"

"Oh, she's coming over here now." Arlinda looks behind. "She... doesn't look too happy." Jazz had a scowl on her face that was rather menacing. Even Arlinda was a bit fearful. She slammed down her arm on the table, the wrist device showing: 200,000/200,000.

"Tell me where Jay is." The girls looked at each other.

"Actually, come to think of it? I don't know." Lonnie said. "He's been gone for a few days, and I don't know where he went."

"Right right. He put a lot of his savings immediately for the wall repairs." Arlinda looked at her wrist device. "Surprising to no one, he put in the most... he needs the break, in all honesty."

"...Break? He's alr--.." Jazz caught herself. "He's already done and taking a break?" Her questioning demeanor suddenly went demanding. "Tell me where."

"You know that thing has tracking. Right?" Ravina pointed it out and showed Jazz. "Seems like he's in a private hotel room. He usually goes there to destress... Why do--" Ravina looked up and Jazz was gone.

"She must be ready to show him her hard work!" Arlinda said, smiling. "Jeez, what a workaholic."

"I don't think she's gonna be doing much of that."

Before Jazz walked down the street, she decided to get a good disguise. With a new skirt, a vest, a suit, and a hat, she's the perfect bellhop. Ready for work, and ready to serve. She tracks what one could be Jay's order by tracking his tastes.

"If my calculations are correct... Jay would not eat salad with shrimp. So that leaves three possible options." Examining the food even further, she looked at the ones with shrimp and no salad. One had no cocktail sauce but had more shrimp. One had both cocktail sauce and no extra shrimp. The last one had baked shrimp with no sauce. After a few minutes, she deduced it properly. Jay is super picky about sauce, she thought. If there's leftover sauce, it leaves him wanting more. Too little sauce and he wont finish his plate! So he almost always eats it plain by himself! The hunt was on. Grabbing the cart with more shrimp, she strolled of for the room he was in. Before her was the door, for room 136, as she knocked. "Room service!" She said ina a voice that was very different from usual.

"Come on in. The door's unlocked." Jazz walked in with the cart. Shrimp with a large platter of catfish was strolled in front of him.

"Is there anything else you'd need, sir?" She said in a happy tone.

"No thanks. Here's a tip." Jay got his wrist device out, but before he could start fiddling with it, Jazz pointed her arms to the metal door, shutting it and locking it.

"I don't want your tip. I'm going to give you a deal..." Jazz suddenly shifted from super happy to a mood that only a murderer would have.

"Uh... lady..." Jay was sweating and stumbling on his words. "I don't know what kind of deal you're talking about... what's going on?"

"Oh right. I'm in this. Here, lemme just..." Light erupted from Jazz's body as her bellhop clothes vanished, and out came her usual armor. Her cock in the metal cylinder was hanging out. "There we go." Jazz approached as Jay's fear escalated, noting her very intense anger on her face.

"J-Jazz, hold on, I think I can... uh. Oh no." Jazz grabbed his head. "Part-" Jazz then stretched his mouth open and started to finger his throat. His moans started to come out. It was slightly intelligible but, Jay's muffled speech sounded like he was trying to say that phrase again.

"There there... this is for your own safety. Gotta get you nice and open for what's coming next." After a few minutes of the act of oral fisting, Jay starts gagging and coughing, lines of saliva from Jazz's hand to his mouth as she leaves it. Her cock is rising, the steel bar that imprisons arises alongside it.

"You're not actually gonna-" Jazz grabs his head. "Grape-" Before he could finish, Jazz shoves the entire thing down his throat. She doesn't even thrust.

"Let's test your gag reflexes. I'm sure you aren't ready for metal in your mouth, especially since you're so used to flesh. Now be a good boy. Don't suck. Don't slide it in. Just... let it stay." Jay could barely make any noise with his mouth so full. Jazz attempted to push it in further, only for Jay to gag more, as she held his head steady. "Don't struggle... let it happen!"

Jay started slapping Jazz's thighs in a sign to tell her to stop. It was a pathetically weak slap, but Jazz felt only a slight amount of sympathy. She pulled out, and Jay started gasping desperately for air. He nearly choked from trying to catch it. "What... what do you want..."

"This thing off. Isn't it obvious?"

"Hell no! Even if you got your part of the job done, everyone else needs to focus!" Jazz slaps her dick. It twitches violently.

"Look at this thing. It's ready. It's waiting. It needs to be satiated. I do too. And you're gonna help." She grinned as she prodded his fat ass with the giant tube. Jay's left silent, with only light whimpers. At the same time, something so dangerous sounded so fun. "Glad I got in your face first. This could've done a lot of damage to your cute little pair of cheeks down here." Before giving prep, she pulled down Jay's running pants. Jazz went all in and began humping inside of his ass madly like a piston in an engine, in, out, in and out at such a speed that made Jay literally vibrate from how fast it was going. "If you let me have this thing off for the rest of the session... It'll feel better. I'll come. And Most importantly..." She smiled, kissing the back of his neck. "I'll think of something for the future."

"P...Pa..."

"Pa? Paa..." Jazz was trying to interrupt him, knowing full well now, "Part Time Merchant" was some kind of command. "Here, tell me this. What do I need to say to get rid of it for a while?"

"It's full... full! Full.... time...." He keeps grunting from the pain mixed with pleasure. His cock is already spraying his boy milk like a faucet. "F...fisherman... but I gotta-"

"Got it, full time fisherman." Jazz stopped. Suddenly, the cage tightened. She grunted in pain. "F-fucking... piece of..." She screams, thrusting even faster. "That was an electric shock you asshole!"

"I'm sorry! I have to be the one to say it! Full..." Jay has an incredibly loud scream as his cock burst fires more of his jizz onto the floor. "Full... Full time Fisherman!" Suddenly, the cage went from a cylinder to a ring around the base of Jazz's dick. Jazz felt all the pleasure welling up In her cock suddenly come up first, only for her to let out colossal load all inside, on, and around Jay. Like a fire hose, Jazz can barely even contain her cock as she whines in pleasure of her behemoth lets out what feels like a life time's supply. Jay laid on the floor, barely breathing, seemingly lifeless, as a puddle of sticky jizz covers him. Jazz had so much excess that she started stroking herself to let out even more.

"G...good boy..." Jazz fell backwards as her entire body for once felt so satisfied, she couldn't continue.

"Jazz..." Jay sat up with tears in his eyes. "That really hurt...." Jazz frowned and picked up the boy, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry... I was just so bent out of shape about this whole thing. I acted awfully, didn't I?"

"It's all right. Besides." Jay had a warm smile. "You couldn't have done worse than..." the smile turned grim. "A volunteer lawyer." The ring turned back into a cylinder as it encapsulated Jazz's cock once again. However, as it had gone limp, the cylinder too morphed to its size. "Have fun maintaining an erection in that thing." Jazz's face went from red with love to red with anger as she tried to get up... only to just.... let it happen. Jay left, leaving Jazz there once again.

"I... see..."

It's a late afternoon, nearly night time during early autumn. Jazz is with a few of the girls. It's been about a month since the incident with Jay and Jazz. Arlinda and Kiana are talking with Jazz about past jobs.

"So, I went up to the guy and he tried to pull out a knife on me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, took the knife, and kept it on me." Arlinda said, in an almost gloating way. "I squeezed his wrist, and, his arm just turned blue!"

"Why keep the knife? To prove you did such a thing?" Jazz said almost laughing.

"Or... you need to use it to intimidate his friends." Kiana said, bored out of her mind.

"Actually, neither. Look at this stupid thing." Arlinda got the knife. It was a dull as hell butter knife with a black plastic handle. "Watch this." She tries to slice her abs with it but, nothing happens. "This was his weapon! What a joke!" Jazz laughed a bit.

"You're not using it right." Kiana took the knife for herself. "For starters, a dull knife can still cut. Not as good as a new one, but it can..." She rolled up her sleeve. "Go." She took her arm, knife against the top. "Deep." A slice at her arm was made with a bit of blood coming out. She then lifted her sleeve back up.

"...thanks for the confirmation no one asked for, Kiana." Arlinda said, with a disturbed face. "A-anyways, I--"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jazz asks. Kiana nodded.

"I barely felt it, and my body can just repair it over time. Arlinda, on the other hand... it'd take a bit longer."

"Don't try me." Arlinda glared at her.

"Anyways..." Jazz smiled. "You two. I need you to do something for me. So, Lonnie knows where Jay is. I need you, Arlinda... Tell me. Would you two happen to know about Ravina and Jay's plans tonight?"

Arlinda put her thinking cap on as she thought of all the possibilities. "It's Friday night. She usually goes to a bar. But tonight, she said she had a new plan to go to a new restaurant in town." She sighs. "If she updated these HAMMER devices more often, the GPS system wouldn't be on the fritz every waking minute of the day. So I don't know the exact location."

"Why a restaurant?"

"Well, she loves seafood, and she loves salmon the most. I think this place has it." Kiana's eyes lit up.

"I think I know where she went. Why do you wish to know?"

"Getting... uhm. Yeesh, okay. Let me just..." Jazz undid a bit of her suit to reveal the cage that has been twitching the whole time. "This thing. This cage. I want this off. Forever."

"What is that...."

"It's holding my dick in place and it hurts, and, in all honesty... any longer, and you wont have a leader." Kiana raised her eyebrows.

"On one condition."

"Shoot." Jazz's tits were immediately groped. Arlinda gasped.

"Gimme." Kiana then smothered her face in them, loving on them like a boy would on his first night with a girl. Jazz, in a position where no matter if she let Kiana do it or not, she'd lose anyways. But, at the same time, she couldn't help but think that it could be a bit of fun to be felt up. At the same time....

"Fine then. You deserve it." Kiana slowly placed her head in her chest, massaging it softly. "Eh... I was thinking something more..."

Kiana's face looked so happy. A smile that could rival a baby's in how cute it was. "They're just as soft as I imagined... I don't wanna leave this... I feel..." She looks up at Jazz from her massive pair. "I feel safe with you around..." A bright smile. Kiana barely does this and for both Arlinda and Jazz, all they could do was smile back.

"Hey, let me pitch in some help too. Ravina's not out yet, but, you've got tracking devices and a recording chip, yeah?" Jazz nodded.

"The only problem with the tracking device is it needs to be very concealed. It's not as small as the chip, but still smaller than our HAMMER devices."

"The things that we wear on our wrists? Oh, good. I know the perfect place, then. Ravina has a pocket she never uses on her heavy coat, and she wears that if she doesn't wear her sweater underneath her soft coat. Tonight is one of those nights. I'll put the tracker there."

"And the mic?"

"Same place. Why put them in two places if I can fit them in one?"

"Hey, hold on." Kiana interrupted. "Why not track and mic Jay too?"

"You bring up a good point. But that'd mean he'd have to go with her, and..." The door flung open, Lonnie walking in with snacks.

"What's going on in here? Having girl talk without me?" The three girls grinned. "Oh. I see what's going on. Something tells me this is a plot." She sat down, a few pastries and a chocolate bar are dolled out. "What do I need to do? Momma's all ears."

"It involves Jay." Arlinda said, swiping a giant chocolate bar.

"Go on."

"We need you to bug him." Kiana continued as she grabbed a creme filled mini cake.

"But I do that so much already! I give him kissies, and huggies and--"

"Not that kind of bug!" Arlinda quipped. "I meant with a microphone and a tracker."

"That sounds impossible." Lonnie immediately replied

"How? Enlighten us." Jazz inquired.

"Let me remind you that Jay is a VERY meticulous individual. He likes checking his shirts and pants for anything out of the ordinary. Remember the jeans incident where someone left their pen in a pocket?"

"Oh, I do remember that." Jazz replied. "He nearly chewed Ravina out for that because it would've ruined everything." Jazz sighs, admitting, "You humans are so weird with your clothing."

"We can't just simply place something on him like you could Ravina. I have an Idea, of course. We could plant it on something he takes before he goes. Just need to wait for him to return. He might be going tonight. So we'll wait and see."

"And after that, we want a reward." Kiana spoke up, still cuddling Jazz's bossom."

"Oh yeah?!" Jazz giggled. "What, do you want me to finish up your jobs for you?"

Kiana grinned. "Gimme." Upon saying it, she traced her finger along her tummy, going down to her crotch.

"Ooh, yeah... if they both go out at the same time..." Arlinda grabbed Jazz's tits from behind. "Gimme." Jazz got a rather sultry look as Lonnie looked into her eyes.

"Give." She placed her right hand underneath Jazz's chin, tongue out, as if she was about to kiss her.

"All right, fine." She reluctantly agreed.

Jazz had everything ready in about two hours. Ravina's mic and tracker bug were just about ready to be deployed, and Lonnie apparently had her own plans. Whatever they were, it kept her on her toes in anticipation.

"It'd be best to put it somewhere she can't see it, but somewhere she also wouldn't notice." Jazz said, giving both the mic and tracking chip to Kiana.

"I never asked. Why both of them?" Kiana said to Jazz, before sneaking through Ravina's room to put the bug and mic in her coat.

"They're both involved in this thing I've got. Both of them having info spilled would be good." Kiana nodded.

"Say no more." Kiana waded through Ravina's room, where she was taking a nap. She placed the chip on the tongue of her boots, which was covered by a shoe lace. Concealed enough to be unnoticed, and in an area where sound wont be muffled. She quickly ran back. It was flawless.

"Good job, Kiana!" Jazz said quietly as she hugged her.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." She felt happy about the praise. Her being pressed against her chest probably made her feel happier. Kiana got her HAMMER device out to talk with Lonnie as the two left Ravina's room. "Status on Jay. Bringing anything?"

"His tablet. Apparently he's got something on there. That's even better because we can just turn on location tracking on it!"

"But, his meticulousness..." Jazz reminded.

"Only with clothing. You could turn off his Wifi and he wont even realize he's on mobile data." Lonnie giggled. "Oh, what is that word... tech illiteracy? Anyways, what are you gonna do, eavesdrop?"

"Of course. It's the only way to get this thing off."  
"Right. Good luck, Jazz." Later in the evening, Lonnie helped Jay with getting ready for whatever it was, but made sure to fiddle with his tablet before he did anything. As he went out, they waited for quite some time...

The communication opens with Jay setting things aside. "Ravina, you're here!" The rustling of plastic grocery bags rattled as a door closed.

"By acoustics alone... they're in a private hotel room." Jazz stated. "Not the one I found Jay in. But it is a hotel room."

"Yeah, sorry. I took a little too long getting things ready. Anyways, we're talking about that cage, yeah?" The sound of rustling got a bit more erratic. "Oh."

"What's he got?" Jazz ponders, before being hushed.

"He could hear us. The mic is two way and we can't mute it on our end without ending comms." Kiana listens back in. "We have our coordinates if I need to go in and... get the info myself."

"What are you gonna do?" Arlinda, who has been reclining in the couch they're all sitting on across Lonnie's lap, gets herself up a bit to listen in closer.

"I could find info on Ravina's devices to find whatever could unlock this thing by going to the source. Now--" Kiana's interrupted by the mic picking up something going on in the room...

The mic was picking up discussion in the hotel room. "Are you... sure we should do it without?" Jay was topless. Ravina lifted her sweater up and threw it off.

"Absolutely. You ever heard of a safe day?" Ravina puts away the package labeled "Magnum Force". She leans in and tiptoes to give a kiss on Jay's cheek.

"Oh, so you wont kiss me on the lips but gladly take it without protection?" He teased, as he leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

Ravina lifts her leg up against Jay, grinding slightly as she tries to undo her cargo pants and his running pants simultaneously.. "I straight up have been unable to think about anything but how pent up you've been. Jay, just. DROP IT!" Ravina then hastily unzips her pants and drops her panties, now completely nude.

"Fine, I will!" Jay lowers his pants. This whole time he's been erect, knowing full and well they'd be fucking tonight. Ravina gets on her knees and starts to service his meat. Despite not having any interactions in months, she hasn't lost her touch or experience. Her gagging was minimal, the wet slobbers around her cock made Jay's mouth water, strands of hair blocked her vision as she casually brushed it back as she took a mouthful of Jay's giant manhood. He's left silent, only soft and quick pants as she keeps going at it. Her hair sways like a weeping willow tree in a steady breeze, locks flowing like waves crashing on to the shore. Jay feels his sexual build up about to explode, but this causes him to grab Ravina's head.

"Wait. If you want no condoms, then save it for that. I'm about to come." Ravina slowly slides away, as she lets go from the base to his tip. Lines of saliva connect and break as she takes his dick out of her mouth. She stands, walking backwards to the bed, falling backwards. She spreads her legs, showing her pussy in full display.

"Jeez. Talk about a minute man." She reveals her wet, glistening pussy, as if it were tearing up. Her warm smile, turned pink from the musk filling the air, was not to be ignored. "Fucking, do it, Newsboy." Jay pounces on her and immediately starts going at it, full force, unrelenting as he pounds her hole. "Holy shit I said to do it not absolutely desecrate me!" Ravina was enjoying it either way, and she was absolutely in love with how she was being treated. "You. Better fucking... not pull..."

"I wont! Don't worry..." He leans in for another kiss as he does a few final thrusts and lets out a thick, goopy load of his loving milk inside her fairly loose slit. Both scream in pure pleasure as he fills her completely to the brim. Jay collapses as he lays on her, breathing heavily.

"God... I didn't think you'd do it so suddenly..." She lifts her glasses that had been a bit askew to place them back right. "Anyways... we're setting up a new phrase, yeah?"

"Yeah. For deactivating it, let's make it.... Summer Job Farmer." A click came from Jay's coat.

"What was that?" Ravina jolted.

"Probably your imagination, babe. Let's get to rewriting the code on that cage. We're only a week away from repairing that hole."

Arlinda was in shock as she covered her ears after hearing her big sister fuck like an animal. Lonnie couldn't help but get excited at the idea of hearing Jay get himself all worked up with Ravina. Jazz was in pain hearing two people she liked a lot having fun together, all because the tiny cage was so tight and painful on her. Kiana, however, was ready.

"Let's give it two minutes for them to program it. When the time passes, I'll play back the recording. It recognizes Jay's voice, so us saying wont help anything." She set a timer on her device.

"Those two sure are full of energy." Lonnie applauded. "Jeez, could you imagine if we all somehow got caught up in that?

"I don't wanna hear my sister making those noises or think about it, thank you very much." Arlinda replied in disgust. "And poor Jazz looks like she's seen better days." She looks over to a motionless Jazz. "Hey, you all ri-" Jazz immediately rushes over to Kiana. She's furious.

"If it weren't for your shenanigans and begging for me to let you molest me, then we wouldn't be in this mess! My dick wouldn't be in so much pain that I literally am unable to function!" Her teeth were gritted hard, as she grabbed Kiana by the shoulders. "You've made me unable to do anything, this is ALL your FAULT!"

"Okay. Your point?" Kiana said, staring at the face of the being that could potentially end her life right here as we see it. Kiana wasn't feeling any pain despite bruising from Jazz's grip. Her emotions were unwavering.

"My point, is that sure, maybe I wouldn't be sticking it In anywhere, but it'd be in a lot less pain! In fact, I'm sure I wouldn't be so infuriated!" She squeezes harder.

"You remember the thing I did with the knife?"

"OF COURSE! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"You can crush my shoulders, but just remember who the person with the code is."

"Oh, right, because everyone else forgot about it! Ladies, you remember it right?"

"I was too busy enjoying the sounds!" Lonnie stated.

"I was too busy ignoring my sister moaning."

"And besides. They don't know how to play the recording like I do." She smirked. Her emotionless became extremely devilish. "And it's finger print enabled, bimbo bot. You don't have any."

"Fucking, fine! I guess I'll keep you around--" Kiana played the recording. As the recording of Jay saying "Summer Job Farmer." played, the shaft shackle completely fell apart, and upon that, Jazz's enormous life giver sprung out, ripping her rubber suit, hitting Kiana, covering half her face. Arlinda and Lonnie looked on. Jazz suddenly had her hatred converted into erotic feelings as she bit her lip. Kiana stared at her intensely with a gaze that shot right through Jazz's heart.

"Gimme." Kiana started to caress the megalodon that ripped through Jazz's body suit. In a fit of surprise, Jazz squirmed in excitement as her shaft was being played with by Kiana's index and middle fingers, up and down as it got harder. "Jazz. This will be the way you pay me back." Jazz is left awestruck and silent. It's almost like she's having her first time all over again. Kiana's touch is so smooth and gentle. The cold assassin that she once knew suddenly shape shifted into a warm and gentle lover as she lightly massaged and felt up the rod between Jazz's legs. Continuing her foreplay, Kiana lightly licks the shaft while giving a very long stroke on the dick she has fallen in love with.

"K-Kiana... oh goodness." Lonnie is absolutely floored by the adamancy she's showing off against the giant robot that was once always the one who'd leave everyone drenched. Jazz's mouth opens up briefly, only for it to close as Jazz bites down on her lip. Drool exist the corner of her mouth. It's hard to conceal that this is a genuinely amazing feeling for her. Her cock is so tender right now that all she can think of is how she wants it to be touched. "I want in." She crawls off the sofa she's on towards the two girls having a little too much fun. Her eyes open wide. This is the biggest Jazz has ever been in front of her. "You poor thing... you're probably so pent up..." Lonnie ends up stripping herself of her sweater and jeans. Like always, no bra or panties underneath, as her tits flop and slosh around.

"Wh-what if she goes off like a fire hose?" Arlinda bit her finger in fear. At the same time, her fear was mixed with curiosity. A morbid curiosity that made her wonder how good it'd feel to have Jazz's extremely hot spunk dousing her and sticking her to the ground. Arlinda, too, stripped, even removing her bandana. Heavy breaths came from all of them as they panted on Jazz's giant cock. Lonnie decided to help Kiana with her actions. She placed her hand behind Kiana's head, and then...

"Mopghk!?" Whhft theh fpphck?!" Suddenly, Kiana's face was balls deep.

"Come on, give her a good taste!" She looked at Jazz. "Thrust!" Jazz was unresponsive.

'I'm so drained of any will to do anything... I'm that pent up..." She was whining, almost in pain.

"Then... let's help. Arlinda. You take the other side." Lonnie began licking at the side of the shaft, a long moan simultaneously. Jazz's dick twitches like crazy, with Lonnie giving long licks, like it was a giant lollipop, and Kiana at the crotch, to the middle of the cock, back and forth with wet, slobbery sounds, as saliva escapes the corners of her mouth. Arlinda in such shock and with not a lot to do, decides to give a pleasant squeezing of Jazz's sack underneath her beast. Jazz's panting becomes erratic as the girls pick up their pace, moans become louder. Her cock can't stop shaking. Her mouth is agape, a deep exhale running out of her mouth as she drools. Gagging becomes almost 100% the only thing that Kiana is making. Lonnie's wet licks become so constant it's numbing her palette. Arlinda keeps darting her eyes at her hands, then back to Jazz, and to her cock, in anticipation of her erupting like a volcano and fucking up her hair, as she plays with her wrecking ball sized sack.

"C-close... I'm so..." Jazz's panting starts to get louder, higher pitched. Suddenly, her body begins to move. Her hips begin to buck. Her energy begins spiking as she now lightly face fucks Kiana's noise hole. "G... GIMME!" Jazz screams. Kiana's eyes open wide as her mouth is flooded with creamy white goop. She detracts from the tip, with the cock aiming straight up, as more cum sprays. Kiana coughs up some of the jizz that got stuck in her throat. Lonnie and Arlinda desperately fight over who gets to taste it from the tap but just let it spray all over them. It gets on their face, in their hair, only slightly in Arlinda's eyes, and in Lonnie and Kiana's mouths.

"It's... done..." Kiana lets out deep breaths. She then does one last head bob to clean up all the excess. "Jazz. How are you feeling?"

Jazz looks at the girls, almost like she's a new person with a bright smile. "Oh, I feel like I'm a trillion bucks."

"Sure did do them in Kiana's face!" Arlinda said, proceeding with a bit of laughter.

"Well, I guess we wait now, eh? It's gonna be more and more fucking tomorrow too, yeah?" Lonnie teases. Jazz shakes her head.

"Actually, you seem to have forgotten something." Jazz points to the wall. The same one destroyed by her thanks to Kiana's neediness. "You all have to do this."

"Right. I forgot about that." Kiana cleaned herself up.

"And just so you can, and to remind you." Jazz grins evilly. "I'll be putting on these tracking bracelets." They all had varying silent reactions but they reluctantly put them on. As soon as she heard three clicks, Jazz called out, "Second hand fast food." The bracelets liquefied on the girls' wrist, oozing down to their hips at light speed. They all formed a giant pair of flexible metal panties. "Don't disobey orders. You wont like what happens!" Kiana got angry.

"Make-"

"Fish Sticks in a can." The panties vibrated heavily, like an overloaded washing machine on the fritz, suddenly making Kiana come on demand.

"Wh-who is making these codes?!" Lonnie whined. "And why didn't it happen to me and Arlinda?"

"Oh, that's because yours are different, both of you have separate ones. Lonnie, you have 'Key Lime Cola', and Arlinda, yours is 'Asparagus Noodles with Cheese.'" The panties they both wore both violently rumbled in unison, bringing the three into the ground. "Amazing. That'll get them working." She taps her helmet. "Jay, I've confirmed it. It's working 100%." She didn't get a response. "Jay? Are you there?"

"Hey Jazz! Sorry, Jay can't pick up right now." It was Ravina.

"Ravina! Hey, cutie, what's up? Actually I should mention, their new bloomers? They're working just as planned! They're absolutely melting in them."

"Great! I'm glad." She giggled. "Oh goodie. Uhm, by the way. I'm sure you wont mind it, but, we'll let you have the morphing cage removed from now on since you've helped with the repair cost so much."

"Absolutely not. Maybe they need more negative reinforcement." Jazz said, holding up Arlinda's face by her chin. "Especially your sister. She was the last to come for my cock."

"Well, either way, I'm glad you could help with their lazy asses. Anyways, I gotta go."

"Okay! Can you say hi to Jay for me?"

"Of course! Jay, sweetie. Jazzy says hi."

"MHhHPH!"

"That's no good. Don't talk with your mouth full." A smacking sound was made. "Goodness, I can't help but think about if this were a real dick instead of a strapon!" She giggles a bit, realizing, "Oh, that went through, didn't it? Don't mind him. I'll treat him nice. Anyways, gotta go. Ciao!" She hung up. Jazz was hard once again. She began to stroke it as it grew.

"So. Who wants to go for round two?" Kiana raised her head.

"Fuck you..."

"Fuck me? You wish. Oh, and good job. You disobeyed my orders. My cock can't compete with whatever you're eating. What do you have in the fridge? Perhaps... leftovers? Someone elses given to you? Maybe from a burger restaurant..." Kiana dashed up, knowing damn well what she meant and what she was planning and began to lick her cock all over.

"No. I didn't mean it. I'll do anything. Please. Don't--" Jazz stuffed her face in.

"Don't tell me what to do. My cock is better than anything you'll ever have in your mouth. Especially..." Kiana's eyes had fear struck in them. "Second hand fast food." Kiana's movements got sporadic as her body began quivering, resulting in an explosion from Jazz, every bit of it going into Kiana's mouth, while Kiana's pussy began to squirt like crazy as her new panties caused a high magnitude earthquake orgasm. Her arms sway limp, as she is then tossed off into the floor. Her body slowly moves breathing in and out heavily, cum oozing out slowly from her mouth. 

"Good girl."


End file.
